


Enjoy the Show!

by wraithMS



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, kind of 'Established Relationship', mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithMS/pseuds/wraithMS
Summary: Jim just explained his Reichenbach plans to Sebastian Moran, who doesn't take it lightly.Can be interpreted as MorMor.





	

“Jim, I swear to God, do NOT do this!”, Sebastian Moran yelled. He had been his boss's assassin and sniper for the past 4 years and knew, when he was serious about something. Right now, he was.  
“Oh, don't be silly, of course I'll do it.”, Jim Moriarty was calm as one could be, seemingly joking. Sebastian knew, if he would let this happen, Jim would never come back. He'd be gone forever.  
“One more thing,”, he was going to try and distract him, wasn't he? “Don't call me 'Jim', it sounds so... unprofessional, don't you think?” “Or else? Will you go and kill yourself like the idiot you are? I'm sorry, Jim, I forgot you were already gonna do that!”, it was just too much, “And why? Because Sherlock – fucking – Holmes is so much more important than anyone else, huh?!” Jim and his fucking plans, he was so aggravating, he probably deserved a medal for being like this. If he would stay alive to earn it that is.  
“Moran, Moran, Moran, at least try to keep your temper or it might just happen that I transfer you back into prison before I go, which means, no heart-warming goodbyes for you.” Jim pouted childishly.  
Was this suppose to impress him in some way? How does suicide impress anyone?  
Sebastian was furious, Jim acted so selfish, what would happen to him when he was gone? What would he do and who would he be working for?  
“I hate you,”, the words sounded so much more vile than they were meant to, but his anger... he couldn't put it into other words.  
“Oh, my dear, just enjoy the show~”, Jim whistled and turned to the door, "I'm sure you will."


End file.
